One of my Specialties
by GeminiKatrina13
Summary: Its been a year since Luigi disappeared. Daisy has tried everything to forget. Nothing works. It seems that someone new is coming to town though... or someone she used to know. Sorry I really suck at descriptions New Chapter every week. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Just a year…

It had been a year since his disappearance. Everyone seemed too have forgotten he even existed. His own brother even seemed to forget. But deep down I know he grieves. Even Peach seemed to forget. A person would be surprised with everything that would happen in a year. Being eighteen now I see the world in a different way, but I still cannot and won't forget… I don't even know how or why he disappeared… Just that he did. For apparent reason either.

"Princess Daisy?" I came in from the balcony to see one of the servants standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

"Please send them in" I said. The servant nodded and left. I walked back out to the balcony to wait. I thought for a quick moment of who it might be. I hadn't the slightest clue. I also didn't feel the need to guess. Instead I walked back into my room and sit down in the vibrant orange chaise lounge.

"Hey cutie, ya called for me?" I looked up to see him, my current boyfriend, might as well get it over with. He's just another one gone.

"Stupid good for nothing…" I continued to curse under my breath. He was just another back stabber. I did his bidding and what did I get. Zip, ziltch, nadda. Better off on my own anyway. I walked the streets of the rundown city not far from the Bean Bean kingdom. I walked the narrow and dark streets looking for a quick steal. Nothing. Damned areas far to abandon. It was a late and cold evening that I was now stuck in the middle of. The wind blew and papers, garbage, and just about anything else blew around freely in the crummy streets. A paper flew around me, I so happened to snag it and take a look.

"Ha! Pathetic!" I laughed to myself. Dated a year ago. Luigi, missing.

"N' he's not coming back!"

"_I WILL find away to get rid of you!" _The voice rung in my mind.

"Forget it! No one even remembers you. You were just the pathetic little sidekick we could all live without!"

"_That's not true!"_ He fought back viciously. I just learned how annoying it was to be the one on the outside, having someone talking in your head like you're a schizophrenic . It was hell in your head.

"Shad'ap!" I shouted out. Not like anyone was here to actually hear me. So it wouldn't matter. I pulled out the lighter hidden in the depths of my pocket, I flicked the lighter on and set fire to the paper. I dropped it onto the street to just burn as I continued my little stroll down the street. Just allowing the fire to burn the paper to a crisp.

"Daisy , must you continue to do this!" Peach yelled, I had decided to spend the week at her castle. Peach was walking back and forth waving her arms madly.

"Do what?" I ask, though I already knew the answer, being difficult was one of my specialties.

"You know what I mean! I introduce you to a perfectly nice guy you date him for a short amount of time then throw him out like a piece of garbage!"

"They kind of _**are**_ like garbage" I criticized. Peach glared. She felt she had perfect taste in men and she also felt her duty to find me a perfect guy now that Luigi had disappeared. But she knew as well as anyone else that task was impossible.

"They are _**NOT**_ garbage! You just fail to see how great they really are!" I rolled my eyes at her statement. All the guys were the same, your typical 'bad boy' stereotype was written all over them, I was starting to hate it. Probably even more then I hated the prissy little elegant snob boys. All these 'Bad Boys' were no challenge for me. I purposely drove them away. And if my attitude wasn't enough and they still tried to stick around I just squashed them like the little worthless bugs they are.

"They are. They are all the same, either the fancy prince like guy you and everyone else agrees with or the dumbass bad boy that's sick!" I shouted back.

"Ugh! Why do I even try! At this point you're going to grow old and alone with a bunch of cats" I couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Knowing it wasn't true, and that I would eventually find someone. I of course had to disagree.

"That's a little extreme there Peach, don't'cha think?" I questioned

"Daisy… I want to help. Really. And you know that, I just cant deal with seeing my best friend sad." Peach walked over and sat on the giant canopy bed beside me. The flannel was decorated in pink lacey patterns. Pink wasn't really my favorite color, but Peach loved it so I dealt.

"Peach. Look at me. Do I really look that sad?" I said. I smiled happily, I guess I could stay this way if it meant Peach would stop with all the guys.

"I guess… I just want you to be as happy as Mario and I are"

"Peach, that might not _**ever**_ happen. You have to except it and trust me to find someone on my own." Peach looked over at me a smiled graciously. I hoped that this was then end and that she would stop.

"I'm sorry. Let's just forget about it. I thought because your visiting for a week we could go around and have fun, see the sights and such" Peach smiled and I returned the smile in an expression of saying yes.

"Well let's go!" Peach jumped up excitedly. Peach ran over and grabbed her favorite pink purse with the embroidery and pearls sown in. I quickly stood up to follow.

Leaving Peach's castle was no problem, it was trying to ditch the guards that was the problem. Peach was used to being followed around by staff and servants to keep her safe, but I on the other hand hated it. I took every moment and chance I could to ditch the guards in Sarasaland always causing my father to make a fuss. Then I was free to roam until the guards found me. Peach on the other hand didn't mind being followed around at all. Sometimes she enjoyed their company. Unlike I. Peach smiled as we walked down the streets. Well I had my arms crossed.

"Peach… Come on! Lets ditch these guys." I said to peach but quiet enough that the guards wouldn't hear me.

"Why?" She whispered back. I rolled my eyes and looked back to her. Peach obviously didn't know how to have fun anymore.

"So we can go have fun, like…." I looked around. Billboard caught my eye, the yearly Toad fair. We would never be able to go there with the guards following us, and the place looked like real fun to.

"So we can go to the Toad fair. You've probably never been there before have you?" I asked.

"No… I haven't… It does look fun though…" She said then glancing back at the guards.

"Well then… come on it'll be fun!" He encouraged.

"Okay. What do we do?" She asked. I quickly looked around, just down the road was a local Toad restaurant.

"We'll say we have to go to the bathroom and go to the little restaurant bathroom, sneak out the window and run like heck" I smiled deviously. Peach looked at me with an uncertain glare, but soon nodded in agreement. This will hopefully be fun.

_**Yes I know the first chapter is short and small, but I wanted a quick start off. And I'm sure you can tell who the second P.O.V is from. Please review. Chapter 2 will be up in exactly a week**_


	2. Chapter 2: Out the Window

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

One of my Specialties

Chapter 2: Out the Window.

Peach just wouldn't hurry up. She was never a fast one, especially in sports. She couldn't play anything. Well, she couldn't play anything for more than ten minutes without getting hurt. So, here we are… stalling, because Peach won't get to the point and just say were going to the bathroom. How hard is it to say that?

"So you see, as we were walking I-"

"You know what I'll say it for you Peach, were going to the bathroom, back in a jiff" I said. I grabbed Peach by the arm and yanked her in the right direction.

"What was that about?!" She asked as she tried to catch up to me. She also couldn't speed walk in heels like I can.

"You weren't getting to the point. We would have been standing there for an hour waiting for you to say 'I have to go pee!'" I argued as we pushed through the doors of the small Toad restaurant.

"Daisy, that is _**not **_proper to say!" She bickered back. I rolled my eyes. That was a big thing about Peach, she was always so proper and delicate. She took the responsibilities she had to take, and never even thought about what it would be like to live. I on the other hand, only cared for living. I knew one day I would have to take the thrown but until then, nothing can or will ever stop me from having fun.

"It doesn't matter if it proper or not. Now, come on we have to do something of real fun while I'm here" I teased. I grabbed her hand and made a dash towards the ladies room. Peach stumbled constantly which obviously slowed us down. Once in Peach patted down and smoothed out her pink dress. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?"

"Smoothing out your dress, were going to climb out the window so it's just going to become a wreck again" I argued.

"Fine." Peach sighed. I started to climb up onto the bathroom counter. I ripped off the short, dainty, silk white gloves and tossed them down to Peach. I hated them but was forced to wear them. I slipped my bare fingers beneath the small hatches.

"Damn it…" I muttered to myself, the small hatches wouldn't move. I heard Peach huff, obviously not happy with my language. Too bad for her. I gave it another yank, the window obviously hadn't been open in awhile. Okay Daisy, one more really hard yank and it'll budge. I assured myself. One… Two… Three! I yanked hard. As I pulled I leaned back. There was a crack. Both Peach and I looked over to the window quickly. I moved my hands so I could push the window up better. It creaked and bits of rust came sprinkling down as I pushed the window up further.

"There's rust… That could tear my dress and it will be dirty!" Peach whined

"Oh just stop your complaining" I snapped back. I had the window fully pushed up. I climbed through then looked back down to where Peach stood.

"Climb up; I'll help pull you through." Peach was skeptical but my arguing back finally got her to give in and climb up. I knew the guards would be knocking soon not giving us very much time. We would have to hurry.

"Ew, there's rust on me" Peach whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on and let's go before your guards come around"

Mr.L's P.O.V.

Mushroom kingdom, the biggest most luxurious kingdom there is. Also one of the top places for trouble.

"Haven't been here for awhile now have I?" I said slightly twisting and twirling my mustache.

_"And you'll leave right this instant! I don't want you causing trouble around here!" _ He argued back to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you can stop me!" I argued back. Damn goodie-two-shoes… More annoying than anything. I started looking around for the best places, preferably ones with money and innocent people. I walked along further thinking about the best places to make my grand appearance. Something important would be best, something this pathetic little place would remember.

_"I told you know! Don't do anything! Go somewhere else!"_ He continued to yell at me. Pathetic, nothing more. It's no wonder no one ever saw anything in him. I didn't even allow him to answer to that. Truly he knew I was right. So there was no real point in arguing further.

I continued to walk down along the surprisingly empty streets, nothing was to be heard.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I questioned. I eyed each building of the quiet street. Of course I was not expecting and answer. I continued to walk down slowly through the streets. The whole kingdom was filled with color and nothing but color. There were shades of pink, red, greens and blues. All of which were not something I took a liking too. The building walls were all either grey or rose colored brick.

It was a warm day, no wind blew and the air was warm also. To people everywhere it was like a perfect day, where the sun would shine and the weather was warm. I didn't care. It was only a good day to me if I had committed a successful crime.

I continued to walk down the empty streets. The streets were clean and sparkling to a tea. No flyers or papers flipping around in the streets I had to keep my eye open. Lucky for me this kingdom enjoyed advertising every important event.

"The Year Toad Fair huh?" I thought "Has to be something good there"

_"Oh no… You can't go there!" _Luigi's voice rung.

"And why not?" I asked. By now I thought he knew not to question me. I ran this body now. I was stronger than him.

_"Because I know are there!"_ He fought back. Right, he's supposedly dead right now… or maybe some people thought he just ran off with someone, but please, who would fall for him.

_"Lots of people liked me"_ His voice appeared again in a-matter-of-factly tone. I always said over and over I would just ignore him, but it's harder than it looks considering he never stops talking. He continued to talk and bicker at me I still ignored him to the best of my ability.

It didn't take me long to get to the Toad Fair at all, but it had only just started and the most money would come later on in the day. For now I would go on stake out and watch carefully, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Daisy's P.O.V.

We giggled the whole time we ran. Usually I would just run. But Peach's reaction to this whole thing was funny.

"We actually made it! I didn't think we would but we did! This is so accelerating!" Peach smiled as we continued to walk fast towards the fair. She was acting and going on like a young kid who had just ridden a roller coaster for the first time.

"It's always fun, I get more of a challenge back in Sarasaland though, the guards learn from my tricks which always makes it harder, and much more fun" I replied to Peach. We made a quick turn down a road so we were now only a few blocks away from to Toad Fair. I wasn't sure on how getting in to the event would go… The toads and other citizens might make a commotion because Peach is there. Then if the guards came and asked the toads they would surely tell them exactly where we were.

Before I could figure anything out we were in the entrance line.

"Princess! What a surprise, please enjoy the fair" The toad at the front gate said. Peach smiled and walked in. I was right behind her but first of course I mentioned something to the toad.

"If anyone is looking for us, just say you haven't seen us" I smiled. He nodded and I quickly ran up beside Peach.

"There are so many things to do!" She smiled as she gazed all around the fair. "Where should we start?" She asked turning to me.

"Why don't we start with one of my favorites" I smiled. "The rollercoaster's. Peach nodded and off we went.

Mr.L's P.O.V.

I hate trees. Well, only if I have to climb up them. Which in this case, I do. With the dark green and black apparel allows me to blend in perfectly up in the trees.

"Boring… Boring…" Everything going on was boring, no excitement had happened since I arrived. A few toads that couldn't handle a measly rollercoaster so they threw up their lunches and snacks but nothing important.

"_You better not do anything, or else I'll knock some sense into you!"_ He threatened. This only caused me to snicker.

"And how ya going to do that huh? It's either you're in and I'm out or I'm in and you're out. And we all know you're too weak to even get out" I insulted back. He was quite; this is what I meant too, He's too weak to even insult me back.

I kept on the lookout for something interesting. Most the citizens here were toads, few were human. As I continued to look around two human girls caught my eye.

One wore a long, pink dress with long white gloves. Her hair blonde as can be. I didn't care for details but it was obvious that she was the princess. Princess Toadstool. Also known as Princess Peach.

The second was ten times more beautiful. Her dress was a light shade of orange with two rows of dark orange. On her chest was a flower crest. She wore short white gloves and earrings that matched the flower crest. Her auburn brunette hair was styled short. Her eyes were a deep blue, truly beautiful. She also wore a crown. Obviously she is also a princess.

"I think I could have fun with her" I smirked deviously.

_**"NO! You can't! NO! Anyone but her!"**_ He shouted.

"Oh, you know her? Just making it more fun aren't you?" I replied to him deviously. He was fretting inside. More fun for me.

_**Oh gee…. What's going to happen?? Please critique!! Sorry for this chapter being later, school keeps me busy. I hope for the next one to be up in a week.**_


End file.
